


Villanelle for Eve

by lifeisyetfair



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisyetfair/pseuds/lifeisyetfair
Summary: A villanelle about Villanelle and Eve
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle
Kudos: 12





	Villanelle for Eve

You stand at watch, a silent sentinel,  
Unable to find any who believe  
This is the handiwork of Villanelle.

You do your duty, and you do it well,  
To track her down, with or without their leave.  
You stand at watch, a silent sentinel.

The bells ring out their funeral knell  
For one whose end you’ve scarcely time to grieve  
This is the handiwork of Villanelle.

You need more than just to see her in a cell.  
No cell could hold her, that’s what you believe.  
You stand at watch, a silent sentinel.

She smiles, cunning, clever, swift and fell,  
Awaits the sign to strike and to bereave.  
This is the handiwork of Villanelle.

You’ve got each other wrapped up in a spell  
(unless she’s lying and you’re just naïve).  
You stand at watch, a silent sentinel,  
To thwart the handiwork of Villanelle.


End file.
